KaBlam!
KaBlam! is a sketch comedy television series that ran from 1996 to 2000. It features a collection of short films in several different styles of animation, bridged by the characters of Henry and June, who introduce the shorts, and have adventures of their own. The show ended its three-year run nine months short of four years on 22 January 2000. Regular KaBlam! shorts * Henry and June - two characters that turn the pages of a comic book to reveal the next cartoon, as well as featuring in cartoons themselves. * Sniz and Fondue - a pair of ferrets, who often get on each other's nerves, but are ultimately united as brothers. Sniz is hyperactive while Fondue is more laid back. Neither of them wear pants, and their briefs are often seen. * Action League Now! - filmed in Chuckimation, in which the characters/props are moved by unseen hands, or thrown from off camera, interspersed with occasional stop motion animation. Action League Now! featured a group of superheroes, played by custom-made action figures, who fight crime in suburbia despite being total idiots. The four superheroes are Thunder Girl, who has the ability to fly, Meltman, who has the ability to melt, The Flesh, described in the Action League Now! introduction as "super-strong and super-naked", and Stinky Diver, whose name derives from the fact that most of his diving takes place in toilets. Considered to be the best KaBlam! short, it briefly became a spin-off series in 2001. All the characters on the shorts were voiced by personalities from radio station WDVE in Pittsburgh (Pennsylvania). * Prometheus and Bob - a Claymation segment featuring the mission logs of Prometheus, an alien who comes to Earth attempting to teach the local caveman, Bob, all manner of things. From the use of fire to the act of ice skating, the result is usually a failure. The intro was originally done like a government file, but was abridged in later episodes. The episode names and the word "end" were shown in alien writing, translated by the narrator. * Life with Loopy - followed the life of twelve-year-old Larry and his strange experiences with his imaginative but adventurous younger sister, Loopy. The characters were animated with stop-motion using puppet bodies, but their heads were created with cardboard. * The Off-Beats - a group of unpopular friends who deal with problems caused by many different characters, including a popular clique, "The Populars." Minor KaBlam! shorts * Surprising Shorts - includes shorts such as Stewy the Dogboy, which became Disney's Teacher's Pet, among several others. Before the show starts, Henry introduces the show as "some surprising shorts", prompting June to pantse him. *''Angela Anaconda'' - a cutout-photo cartoon from Canada that aired on the Fox Family Channel, in the US. This series is about a girl named Angela who, along with her two friends, are social outcasts. They find themselves unpopular in school, and always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nanette, a fake-French girl who everyone loves and wants to be, always mocks Angela. During each episode, a poem-like story is narrated by Angela. She often gets her revenge on the antagonist of that particular episode. *''JetCat'' - a segment about a person who has an identity as a superhero with a jet pack who saves her city. This is the only short that takes place outside of the comic book. *''Race Rabbit'' - a live-action show about a superhero rabbit, using animal actors. *''Patch Head'' - this is about a barefoot kid who goes golfing against a cheater *''The Brothers Tiki'' - a puppet segment about two extraterrestrials resembling vegetables, who come to earth in a ship bearing a striking resemblance to a barbecue grill. Characters ''Henry & June'' *'Henry' - Henry is the energetic male host of Kablam! He tends to behave foolishly, and believes that he looks good shirtless. He is more laid back than June, and seems to be disaster-prone, especially around Mr. Foot. *'June' - June is the show's more practical co-host. She has a sarcastic personality, and enthusiasm for her job. She has a tendency to find Henry's dilemmas quite humorous. She is rarely injured. *'Mr. Foot' - Mr. Foot is a giant, ignorant Sasquatch who works on the show. His hobbies include sleeping, injuring Henry, and unexpectedly stealing the spotlight. However, under the rage and bluster, he is not a terrible person. He never injures June. *'Mr. Stockdale' - The elderly network executive in charge of KaBlam!. He acts rather senile, and will do anything to get Kablam! good ratings - including firing someone or getting Henry into lots of physical accidents. He seems to be a parody of Admiral James Stockdale. *'Henry's Mom' - She appeared four times and mentioned another time. She loves her son, who's well, Henry. *'June's Dad' - He appeared once in an actual episode, and another in a Nickelodeon Magazine comic. He gets in fights with Henry's mom. Action League Now! *'The Flesh' - The Flesh is a naked man who happens to be very strong. A parody of DC Comics' The Flash, he is also known as the "Nude Dude." The Flesh wished that one day he would become a superhero, and he did. He usually gets in the way when the Action League is trying to save the day, but he nevertheless fits perfectly with the team. His catchphrase is "Ouchies." *'Thunder Girl' - Thunder Girl has the power to fly and use electrical attacks. A parody of DC Comics' Wonder Women, she is usually seen flying around the city trying to find the Mayor. She uses her electrical powers very often. Thunder Girl does not appreciate Meltman's crush on her, and usually whacks him in the face following his professions of love. *'Stinky Diver' - Stinky Diver is an English superhero, and is always in the toilet. He uses a spear to attack his foes. He loves his money quite a bit, and will not let anything happen to it. He is usually found next to Meltman, one of his best friends. *'Barry "Meltman" Meltfarb' - Meltman has the power to melt, and is the weakest member of the Action League. He hangs out with everyone in the gang, especially his love, Thunder Girl. Thunder Girl hates Meltman, but he does not seem to care. Meltman is very unhelpful; he managed to be helpful only once. *'Justice' - Justice is The Chief's loyal canine, and probably the smartest member of the Action League. Justice makes appearances in many episodes. *'The Chief' - The Chief hired the Action League members. He is very commanding, and will not let evil win. The Chief is in every episode of Action League Now!, and without The Chief, the Action League would be nothing. His main quote is, "Blast it!" *'Bill the Lab Guy' - Bill the Lab Guy tries to help the Action League by testing experiments and checking if the Action League has a disease. His main quote is, "There's nothing we can do." Bill the Lab Guy tends to become very annoying to the Action League and viewers. *'The Mayor' - The Mayor is the evil villain in Action League Now! He may be the mayor of the town, but he wants to take over the world. The Mayor always tries to get the Action League in danger. *'Quarky the Lab Girl' - Bill the Lab Guy's daughter, who is taller than he is. *'Hodge Podge' - The former accountant of the Action League. Due to a blender accident, and an operation from Bill the Lab Guy, he is now a mutated giant made of parts from other toys. *'Spotzilla' - The Mayor's dog, and a parody of Godzilla. Unlike Justice, Spotzilla is an actual dog, not made of plastic. He is often sent by the Mayor to wreak havoc. *'The Narrator' - He is in every episode and announces what is occurring in the episode, before and after commercial breaks. Life With Loopy *'Loopy Cooper' - Loopy is an imaginative, crazy little girl with a knack for discovering surreal things, such as a world under the sofa. While she is often discouraged by Larry whenever she goes out to adventure, she does not let that discourage her. Her real name is "Lupica". *'Larry Cooper' - Larry is Loopy's intelligent brother. Much like Lassie, Larry knows every detail of Loopy's adventures, although he is almost never there. *'Those Two Paper-Bag Guys' - These two almost always show up on Life With Loopy at one point or another, each time as different people; "helping" Loopy with her latest escapade. Loopy does not appear to recognize them from episode to episode. *'Other People' - Life With Loopy occasionally has various live-action interlopers. *'Loopy & Larry's Parents' - They are Loopy & Larry's parents. They seem like caricatures of parents from 1950s sitcoms. ''Sniz & Fondue'' *'Sniz' - Sniz is a crazy little mole who gets himself into trouble on a daily basis. Luckily, Fondue has ways to bail Sniz and himself out of ordeals. *'Fondue' - Fondue is a frustrated, but intelligent teenage mole who is also Sniz's brother. Like Sniz, Fondue has strange dialogue. Unlike Sniz, Fondue wears a sacred hat. ''Prometheus & Bob'' *Prometheus' aka Mac' - This smart, skinny, purple alien is sworn to educate the stupid caveman, Bob. Prometheus is often injured due to Bob's low IQ. *'Bob aka Clien' - Bob is a babbling caveman. He once had hair, but now has none. *'Monkey aka Vonnert' - Monkey is a small chimpanzee with many different roles, sometimes helping Prometheus, other times making his life miserable. *'Animals' - There are animals that occasionally appear. Most are one-timers, but one appeared twice, which was a prehistoric pet dog. Another was an orca who appeared in ice skating, which tried to tug Bob in and treated the Monkey like a toy ball. Other animal appearances included prehistoric cattle, which Prometheus used to instruct Bob on milking. A wooly mammoth was once featured as Bob's trumpet. *'Misc Cavemen' - These cavemen were seen when Prometheus first met Bob. Together with Bob, they attempted to procure Monkey as dinner. The plot subsequently failed. *'The Narrator' - He recites the opening to the short, and the introduction to the short's "tape", "Tape number here", and finally, "The End." ''The Offbeats'' *'Betty Anne Bongo' - Betty Anne Bongo is the un-official leader of The Offbeats. She's always helping Tommy, August, and Repunzil out of a jam. *'Tommy' - Tommy loves his coat, and he loves being alone, and never goes indoors. Normally he's quiet, but he cannot handle his emotions very well, so sometimes he yells, which startles everyone, especially himself. *'Repunzil' - Repunzil is the youngest and most excitable member of The Offbeats. She loves everyone and everything, even if they run away. Repunzil's long hair makes it very difficult for her to wear a hat. *'August' - August is the one Offbeat that desperately wants to be liked by The Populars. However, none of his inventions, like the Suave-O-Matic 5000, or the Helicart, impresses anyone. In the Valentine's Day special, he was seen without his hat and wearing a fire hydrant. *'September' - August's talking dog. He often runs away, and gets paid to like August, but he seems to enjoy the Offbeats anyway. *'Grubby Groo' - Grubby Groo is The Offbeats' friend. He is the only adult in the world who realizes that The Populars are really mean kids, despite the Populars always pretending to be nice whenever he is near. *'Tina' - Tina is the leader of the Populars, who rules them with an iron fist. If any of the Offbeats start thinking that they are cool, Tina's always around to set them straight. *'The Populars' - The popular group at school that always travels in a clump. They are led by Tina (see above). Angela Anaconda *'Angela Anaconda' - This imaginative young girl looks average on the surface, but is in fact quite special and unique. Angela tries very hard to be good by obeying her elders, and doing her homework, but sometimes her active mind can get the best of her. In her imagination, Angela is usually thinking up ways to get back at the super mean Nanette Manoir. *'Gina Lash' - Gina is Angela's best friend, and the smartest kid in her class. She always beats Nanette at spelling and math, which severely annoys Nannette. Gina loves to eat anything, even cherry-flavored lip balm and the Cinnamon Swirls at Mapperson's Bakery. *'Johnny Abatti' - Angela also likes to hang out with her friend Johnny. Johnny and Angela can usually be found at Johnny's grandmother's pizza parlor. *'Nanette Manoir' - Nanette has perfect golden locks, and is never seen in a dress that is wrinkled or stained. Nanette thinks she is way better than everyone else because she lives in a large house with a built-in pool. Nanette can be very mean and very snotty, which drives Angela's overactive imagination wild! She also pretends to be French when she is really not - at least natural-born French. *'Gordy Rhinehart' - Puny Gordy Rhinehart is one of Angela's friends. He has to use an inhaler to help him breath. Gordy is almost as addicted to his inhaler as he is to Gina. He is the son of Coach Rhinehart. *'Mrs. Brinks' - Mrs. Brinks is the teacher of Angela and her friends. *'Coach Rhinehart' - Gordy's father and the PE teacher of Tapwater Elementary School. JetCat *'JetCat' - She is a girl that also saves the day by being JetCat. People know both her as a normal person and her as Jetcat, but the people think of normal JetCat and superhero JetCat as separate people. *'Todd Johnson' - He is Jetcat's best friend and only person who knows about her secret identity. Often needs to be rescued. Race Rabbit *'Race Rabbit' - A bunny that is a racer. He will also help anybody in need, yet he always wins, even with the Boolies trying to catch him. *'The Boolies' - They are two people that are the bad guys. One is the leader of the duo, who wants to catch and stuff Race Rabbit. The other is the sidekick who loves drinking tea. They always lose. Category:SNICK shows Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:1990s premieres Category:2000s endings